


Nothing good ever happens on a Sunday

by WholeArmiesTurnAndRun



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholeArmiesTurnAndRun/pseuds/WholeArmiesTurnAndRun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Drunken Mistakes - Did they get married? What’s going on? Our characters can’t remember and have to piece together the night before.</p><p>Just another little drabble from my roleplay account. Posting it separate from the Drabble collection as I may add more chapters. Still not sure though, so for now, it's complete. I have some ideas, but not sure I have the time xD  </p><p>http://whole-armies-turn-and-run.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing good ever happens on a Sunday

Pain. That was the first thing the Doctor was aware of. The pain, a sharp throbbing right behind his currently still shut eyes. Everything felt heavy and slightly off, like he had been run over by something large and impressive. Like a Dalek. Or maybe a fire truck. It was probably payback for having commandeered one all those years ago. Eventually he was going to have to open his eyes, but the longer he lay there, the more things he became aware of; like something twigy beneath his back, scratching against his skin. There was a rather distinctive warmth on his leg, probably the sun and a soft clucking sound coming from somewhere to his left. But why would there be sun in his bedroom on the Tardis? Why would there be twigs in his bed? Why would something be clucking? With a grunt and a stretch, his muscles protesting with every move, the Doctor slowly sat up, peeling his eyes open as he went.   
  
“What?” He mumbled as he squinted, trying to make sense of the wooden slats of the wall in front of him. It was hay beneath him, not twigs, and he definitely wasn’t in his room on the Tardis. This was a barn. He had fallen asleep in a barn. His hand reached up to rub at his eyes, trying to clear his vision before his gaze landed in his lap. Where the hell were his clothes?! He was naked, in a barn, in a pile of hay, with a rather annoying chicken clucking and strutting about to complete the atmosphere. This was so very not good. The worst part was that he couldn’t even remember how he had gotten here. But he had the sneaking suspicion that  _she_  might.   
  
Even with his current confusion at his situation, he couldn’t help but grin at the massive pile of curls sticking up from the hay just inches away from him. He might have missed them all together if the ringlets weren’t in such contrast to the straight lines of the dried grass. The colors were pretty close together, but nothing in the universe could hide that hair. “River?” He tried, voice hoarse and scratchy with apparently too much use. Blimey. He needed a good cup of water, and probably more sleep. Hypervodka. It was hypervodka that had done him in, of that he was completely sure.  
  
“Riveerrr! Come on. I think we’ve slept long enough.” By the way the sun was streaming in through the half closed barn door; he figured it had to be almost mid-day.  
  
The mass of hay moved as the woman rolled over, burying herself father into the pile with a tiny groan. “Five more minutes.” Came the muffled reply, along with a handful of the grass being unceremoniously tossed in his direction.   
  
“River!” The Doctor hissed, swatting at the straw, his annoyance increasing the longer he was conscious. They needed to get out of- wherever they were- and back to the Tardis.   
  
“Sweetie. If you don’t let me get back to sleep I’m never allowing you to serenade me in public ever again.” Her eyes blinked open slowly, focusing on all of the straw she was buried in. This wasn’t where she had expected to wake up, but all things considered, it could be worse. It wasn’t the first time she awoken in an odd location, and if the pounding in her head was any indicator, this time there was alcohol to blame. She pushed herself up slowly, catching a glance of her exposed body before looking at the Doctor and finding him in the same state. “Where are we?”   
  
He couldn’t help but laugh as she sat up, straw was jutting out from her hair in all directions, an utter mess. It looked more like a fluffy birds nest than the up do she was sporting last night. Her hair had definitely taken a turn for the worse-  _Last night_. A flash of them raced through his mind, River in an elegant dress, him in a suit, dancing across the ballroom of their newly purchased estate. They had a party, and River had- River had spiked the punch with a bottle of hypevodka from the ship. He remembered catching her red handed, and the wicked grin she gave as she insisted that it was only a tiny bit, that the party was ever so dull and that the alcohol would make it even more exciting.   
  
Exciting indeed. What could be more exciting than waking up naked in a barn with no clear idea how you got there?   
  
“Ah. Yes, well. Apparently, we’re in a barn, in a pile of hay. From the state of your hair I’d say we’ve been here for quite some time now. ”   
  
Her hands automatically reached up, scrunching her wild curls up with a sigh, assessing the damage. “I’m going to be finding hay in there for days… This is all your fault you know. If you hadn’t insisted on going swimming we wouldn’t be in this mess.”   
  
“Swimming?” He echoed, watching her as she wobbled to her feet and began brushing herself off.  
  
“Yes. Swimming. In the pond. In the nude. Don’t you remember? Then after it was so cold, and I was so  _wet_ , that I made you warm me back up. Look-“ Her finger pointed out to a little scorched mark on the ground, indicative of a fire. “The last thing I remember was ringing my hair out over your little fire so you didn’t burn the barn down.”  
  
The Doctor sighed as he stood, following her lead in getting all of the hay off him. There was no memory of him going swimming, or building a fire for that matter. “The last thing I remember was watching you and that- that Countess. Snogging off in the corner. You were kissing and I was jealous and I dragged you out on the balcony to show you what a proper kiss was…”  
  
River smirked as she took a step towards him, taking a moment to fold her arms over her chest. “Hmmm. She was a rather  _delicious_  kisser. You should have given her a go.… but then you sang to me. So you get bonus points for that. But there are more important things to worry about than who can give the better snog. Like for example, where are our clothes?”   
  
The Doctors fingers ruffled through his hair as he glanced around, not seeing a stitch of clothing in sight. “Well, you did say that we went swimming. Perhaps we left them by the pond?” The Doctor shrugged, turning to walk over to barn door. He gazed out of the lush green lawn, eyes locking on the water out in the distance. “Do you think anyone would see me if I made a run for it?”   
  
River’s hand flew to her mouth as she caught sight of the Doctors backside, and the fresh tattoo gracing it. Gallifreyan. “‘Property of River Song’” She muttered aloud, trying to stifle her laughter as a flash of them ditching the party in the Tardis raced through her mind. Obviously they had done a little bit more than she had previously thought.   
  
“No, Not at all. I think we could make it.” River sidled up beside him, taking his hand in her own.   
  
“Right. We can. It’s midday, no one should be around, and the staff should be getting lunch ready. I’m never letting you talk me into a party again. We’ve probably scandalized half the countryside you know. On the bright side though, we most likely won’t have many more visitors, unless that Countess decides to come round for a visit. You made quite the impression.”   
  
“Oh shut up.” With a small chuckle, River pressed a kiss to his shoulder, nodding out towards the lake. “Ready to run my love?”   
  
“Always ready for a run.” The Doctor gave her a hand a squeeze, taking a deep breath, before bolting forward out into the light of day, holding onto her tightly. He let out a loud laugh tossing his hair away from his eyes. This was how it should have been, running with his mad, brilliant wife, as for what happened last night- well, they could always figure it out later. 


End file.
